Walk This Way
by myeveryday
Summary: Finn rubbed the back of his neck and gave her a sheepish look. "I just thought you should know… I'm not actually a stripper." Rachel smiled and took his hand. "And you should know… I'm not the one getting married." AU, Finchel-Prompt


**Author's Note: So this is another Finchel-prompt. I can't remember what the name of it is, but it's pretty much that Finn is a stripper and he's at a bachelorette party where Rachel is pretending to be the bride and they end up sleeping together. I just watched **_**Magic Mike**_**, so I was kind of inspired. The title of this story comes from "Pour Some Sugar on Me" by Def Leppard. Also, this is kind of ridiculous. But I had fun writing it, so enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**i.**

"No. No way."

"Dude." Sam Evans held his hands out in a pleading manner. "Please. This would seriously help me out."

Finn Hudson shook his head. "Sam, you know I don't dance. Let alone do… what you do."

Sam gave his friend an amused look. "You can say it, you know."

"No, I can't." Finn's cheeks flushed bright red.

"Stripping."

"Sam! I can't. I just… I can't."

"Please, Finn? Mike knew that his fiancée wanted strippers at her bachelorette party, and he hired me because he knew there wouldn't be any funny business. But I promised my sister that I would go to my niece's christening. I'm being named her godfather, after all."

Finn could feel himself caving. He was always willing to help his friends out, even if it was with ridiculous requests like this. "But I thought you stopped the whole… stripping thing when you finished college."

"So? Just because it's been five years since then doesn't mean I can't do a favor for a friend." Sam smirked. "And I still do it for Mercedes sometimes. She likes it—"

"That was more than I ever needed to know," Finn mumbled.

Sam ignored him. "—It's not like I do it often. Yes, I have my very respectable job as a police officer now. But Mike and I were good friends in high school. Finn, you would really be helping me out. And I'll give you the pay. You'll be doing the work, so you would get the money."

"I can't dance," Finn repeated. "You know that."

"Finn, they'll be so drunk that they won't care how bad your dancing is. You just have to kind of bounce to the beat, get close to them, and take your clothes off. You'll be working with two other guys, so you don't have to do it all by yourself."

"I… I…" Finn sighed. "Fine. Fine, I'll do it."

Sam clapped his hands together. "Excellent. And I'll get you the fireman costume. You know, so you'll feel more comfortable."

* * *

**ii.**

"So the bride is sufficiently drunk!" Mercedes Evans exclaimed. "It's time to bring the strippers out!"

Tina Cohen-Chang buried her face in her hands as her bridesmaids cheered loudly around her. Her maid of honor, Rachel Berry, clapped and encouraged her. Getting a sudden idea, Tina ripped the sash bearing the word Bride off and thrust it at Rachel.

"You wear it!" she declared.

"What?" Rachel stared at her friend with wide eyes. "You can't be serious. I'm not the one getting married, Tina!"

"I know that!" Tina stood up and draped the sash around Rachel and plucked her tiara off. She placed it on Rachel's head. "But I just can't have a stripper dance all over me, okay? I just can't. It's way too embarrassing. So I'm gonna go over here, and you're going to have fun with the stripper."

"Mercedes!" Rachel exclaimed. "Please tell her that I can't." Rachel was sufficiently tipsy herself, so she didn't try to argue very hard.

Mercedes laughed as the music started up. "I think it's a great idea." She pushed Rachel into the main chair and stepped back. "Have a good time!"

Before Rachel could jump up, the strippers appeared. She sat back in the chair and started cursing under her breath. There was no turning back now.

* * *

**iii.**

Finn took a deep breath. Sebastian Smythe and David Martinez, the other two strippers, each clapped him on the back.

"You can do this, man," Sebastian said. "We'll take care of the rest of the girls. You just focus on the bride."

"I don't know," Finn said. "The last time I tried to dance with someone, I broke their nose. And that was in college."

David and Sebastian looked at each other. Sebastian started laughing, but David elbowed him and glared. The other man immediately tried to stifle his laughter as David filled another shot glass and handed it to Finn.

"Take another shot and relax," he advised. "You'll be fine."

Finn took the glass from David nodded his head. Sebastian and David had already loaded Finn up with several shots, so he was definitely feeling it a little bit. He downed the shot quickly before he shook his body a little in an effort to get loose as the music started up. Sebastian and David went out first, and then Finn went to join them.

He spotted the bridge immediately. She was sitting in a chair right in front of the stage, with a tiara and a sash. He had to pause, he was so struck my how beautiful she was. Her long, brunette hair curled around her shoulders and she had big doe eyes that were wide as she looked up at him.

Finn's eyes locked with hers. He slowly started to move to the beat of the song, and he started to shed the fireman jacket he was wearing. After another moment, he stepped off the stage.

* * *

**iv.**

Rachel had to force herself to remember to breathe.

She knew that strippers were generally good looking. But there was something different about this one. He was so much more than just good looking. He didn't even look like the conventional stripper.

He looked sweet and adorable, with his bright cinnamon eyes and messy hair. He was tall, so tall, and had broad shoulders and strong arms displayed in the t-shirt he was wearing (and he was dressed like a fireman, which was a total plus). But there was also something dangerous and rugged about him. And he was so sexy, too.

Rachel's eyes locked with his, and she didn't even know his rather subpar dancing as he stepped off the stage. It was like the whole disappeared as he pulled his shirt over his head, revealing a chiseled chest and strong abdomen.

Rachel's mouth dropped open a little bit, and he stepped closer to her. He tugged his pants off next, showing his strong, muscled legs. He was wearing only a tiny pair of black boxer briefs, but he didn't seem uncomfortable in them. With another step, he was directly in front of Rachel. He put his hands on her shoulders, and Rachel shivered at the shocks that coursed through her body.

His eyes never left hers as he bounced a little to the beat over her. He ran his hands down her arms and down her sides, resting them on her hips. Then, suddenly, he lifted her up. Rachel wrapped her legs around his waist, and he carried her to the stage.

The other bridesmaids were having so much fun with the other two strippers that they didn't notice what was going on between Rachel and the tall, strong, mystery guy.

They made their way past the curtains on the tiny stage, and he pressed Rachel up against the wall. She didn't protest at all. In fact, she found herself wanting this. Still staring into her eyes, he leaned forward. Rachel slid her fingers into his hair and tilted her head up, pressing her lips to his.

She had never felt like this before. The feelings that coursed through Rachel as his lips moved against hers were indescribable. Rachel parted her lips and his tongue slipped into her mouth. Her fingers tightened in his hair and she arched against him. He groaned into her mouth and Rachel shivered again.

When they broke apart, he ran his fingers tenderly through her hair. Rachel was surprised by the action, and the words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

He stared at her for a moment before he nodded his head.

* * *

**v.**

Rachel found herself pressed against the wall once again. Except this time, they were at her apartment. His lips were at her neck, nipping and sucking at her sensitive skin. Rachel pressed herself closer, tightening her legs around his waist.

"Finn," she heard him mumble.

"What?" Rachel panted. She could barely form a full, coherent sentence, let alone speak. His hands on her body were doing that to her.

He pulled back just enough to look in her eyes once again. She loved when he did that. Even though she hadn't known him for more than an hour, she felt so connected to him every time he stared into her eyes.

"My name is Finn," he said.

"Finn," Rachel repeated. She slid her fingers through his thick, messy hair and smiled. "My name is Rachel."

Finn's lips were on hers again, and he kissed her hard. His large, warm hands slid under her shirt and Rachel lifted her arms over her head. He tugged it off and threw it somewhere behind him. Finn's shirt had long since been discarded, and she ran her hands down his broad chest.

"Rachel," Finn groaned. She loved the way her name sounded on his lips, too. He slid his hands under her behind and lifted her again, this time carrying her to her bed. Finn laid her out on it and crawled over her, running his large hand over her stomach.

"Finn," Rachel gasped. She reached up to kiss him as he slid his hand under her, unhooking her bra. He slid it off of her and took a moment to just stare down at her.

"Gorgeous," he breathed before he kissed her again. His hand came up to cup her breast, his thumb circling her nipple. Rachel moaned loudly, and Finn kissed down her neck and stopped to suck on her collarbone. His teeth bit down gently on the patch of skin before his tongue smoothed over it. His lips continued downward and then closed over her nipple, his tongue swirling around the tight bud. Rachel moaned again, threading her fingers into his hair.

Finn's lips moved over to her other breast, giving that one equal treatment. At the same time, he tugged off her skirt and Rachel arched her back, parting her things and allowing Finn's hips to drop between them. She rocked against the hardness she could feel through his jeans, and Finn growled against her skin.

When he pulled back, Rachel popped the button on his jeans and pushed them down over his hips, pushing those briefs down as well. Rachel licked her lips as she got her first real, full view of him. He really was gorgeous, in every way possible. She ran her fingers down his hard length and Finn groaned, catching her hand and bringing it up to his lips.

He kissed her knuckles before pressing her hand over her head. Finn pulled a condom from his wallet and then tugged her panties off. Taking her other hand, he pinned that one to the bed as well and sheathed himself. Then he pressed his fingers in between her legs, sliding them through her slick folds.

Rachel gasped and arched her hips into his hand. "Oh, God!" she cried out as two of his fingers slid in and out of her. After a few moments, Finn pulled his hand away and aligned himself at her entrance, teasing her with his tip. She pressed forward, straining against his hands, and Finn kissed her as he slid into her.

Rachel cried out again, her hips lifting to meet his. Finn slowly pulled out and then thrust into her again. His rhythm was steady, his strokes long and deep. Rachel's matched him thrust for thrust, her legs wrapping around his waist and pulling him tighter against her.

Finn eventually let go of Rachel's hands, and she clutched at his shoulders when he kissed her neck again. His thrusts were growing faster. He seemed to know exactly what she wanted, based just on the way she was responding to his touch.

"Finn!" Rachel cried out. She was so close, and he hit that spot inside of her with every thrust. His hand slid between them, and with one brush over her sensitive bundle of her nerves, she fell apart with a loud wail.

Finn thrust into her twice more before his lips formed an o-shape and he came hard. Completely spent, he buried his face in her neck as he tried to catch his breath. Rachel combed her fingers through his hair and closed her eyes, loving the feeling of Finn's warm, strong body covering hers.

That was the last she thought before she fell asleep.

* * *

**vi.**

When Finn woke up, he had no idea where he was.

The room he was in was very neat, and was decorated with posters from different Broadway shows. He lifted his head and looked around before he became aware of the tiny body curled against his.

He smiled as he remembered her. Rachel. The beautiful woman from the night before. They had hardly spoken at all, and Finn was positive that they had both been a little drunk, but he had felt a connection with her that he had never experienced before.

Then, the entirety of the previous night's event came rushing back.

Finn sat bolt upright in the bed. He had agreed to take Sam's place as a stripper at his friend's fiancée's bachelorette party. The other two strippers had gotten him liquored up so he could actually dance. And the woman that was lying next to him had been wearing that tiara and sash…

Oh no.

Finn looked around the room and spotted the sparkly, plastic tiara on the ground next to the bedroom door. The sash wasn't very far from it, and he got out of the bed with as little movement as possible. He found the briefs from the night before—the ones that Sam had given him from that stripper store—and made a face as he pulled them on. Then he picked up the sash and looked at the inscription on it.

Bride.

Fuck.

He had slept with the bride.

A horrible feeling of guilt swept through Finn. He very well could have ruined this woman's relationship because he had gotten a little drunk and couldn't keep his hands to himself. He looked down at her and brushed her hair back from her face. She was so beautiful, and Finn really wanted the chance to get to know her more. But she was getting married, and he needed to leave.

He quickly pulled on the rest of his clothes and was glad that he at least had his wallet with him. He couldn't stop himself from leaning over and pressing a kiss to Rachel's forehead. And then he left.

* * *

**vii.**

When Rachel woke up, she was alone.

She stretched and smiled, since she had that deliciously wonderful feeling of exhaustion that only came after a night of true intimate connection. She took a moment to remember it and couldn't help the blush that sprang to her cheeks.

Rachel had never been one for random sex like that. But she couldn't help herself. She had felt such an intense connection with that stripper—Finn. She couldn't believe that she had ended up sleeping with a stripper, of all people. A stripper!

But he had been so wonderful. He had been so attuned to her body and had known exactly what she wanted and when. Rachel had never felt that connection with anyone before. That had really been something else, and it was something that she definitely wanted to experience again.

Pulling the sheet up around her body, Rachel sat up and scanned the room. She saw her clothes from the previous night's, but she didn't see Finn's. Her brow furrowed, but she tried to calm herself. Maybe he was just out in the living room, or something, and had already gotten dressed.

Rachel got up and went out into her living room. Finn wasn't there. She quickly checked the rest of her apartment, but Finn was nowhere to be found. She sat down on the couch and took a deep breath, running a hand through her knotted hair.

She didn't know why she felt the sudden need to cry. She didn't know Finn at all—she didn't even know his last name. She had spent one night with a man who made a living as a stripper. He probably had gone home with different women from his gigs all of the time.

But it had been an amazing night. And Rachel didn't regret it. She only wished that Finn had stayed.

* * *

**viii.**

"So how was it? It wasn't as bad as you thought it would be, was it?"

Finn immediately tried to school his features as Sam entered his apartment. It had been a huge internal struggle, but he had decided not to tell Sam about what had happened. He didn't want to be the cause of ruining a perfectly good relationship because of one night of bad judgment. He had met Sam's friend Mike before, and he was a nice guy. Finn still felt terrible that he had slept with Mike's fiancée a mere week before their wedding.

"Uh, it was fine," Finn said after he cleared his throat. "It wasn't too terrible."

Sam clapped Finn on the back. "I told you so!" He handed Finn a check. "So here's your payment for that night. Oh, and Mike told me to invite you to the wedding. You should definitely come."

Fuck no. Go to the wedding and watch the woman he had just slept with get married to someone else? No thank you. But Finn wasn't supposed to have a reason not to go. Sam knew that he wasn't busy that weekend. There really was no way for him to get out of this.

"That sounds awesome," Finn said weakly.

* * *

**ix.**

Tina and Mercedes laughed loudly, and Rachel buried her face in her hands. She peeked between her fingers to glare at her friends.

"You two are absolutely horrible," she mumbled.

Mercedes shook her head. "Oh, Rachel," she finally said. "My little diva. I can't believe you slept with a stripper."

Tina let out another laugh. "Oh my God, you slept with the stripper!"

"Yes, yes," Rachel said. "We've established that I slept with the stripper."

"I wonder why he left in the morning." Tina mused.

Mercedes snorted. "He's probably done this before," she pointed out. "I'm not trying to stereotype strippers, here, but he is a man who is constantly more than half-naked around many women. I'm sure that he would take advantage of that."

Rachel shook her head. "You guys don't understand. He didn't seem like that. He didn't even seem like a typical stripper."

Tina's eyebrow arched. "There's a typical stripper?"

"You know what I mean," Rachel said with a wave of her hand. "He didn't move like one. He didn't really dance at all. He wasn't like the other two." Rachel had seen some video from that night. She tried to ignore the fact that she had been very noticeably absent in all of them, thanks to Finn.

Tina shrugged her shoulders. "Mike hired an old friend from his high school for it. If you want, I can ask him to find his information."

Rachel bit her lip. The majority of her wanted to say yes, but she couldn't help but remember the fact that he had left before she had even woke up that morning. Still…

"I'll let you know," Rachel said after a long pause. "I'll think about it."

* * *

**x.**

"Hey! Finn!"

Finn looked up from the selection of frozen food in front of him. Mike Chang was walking towards him, and Finn immediately tensed.

"Hi Mike," Finn replied as he forced a smile on his face. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Mike said. He smiled at Finn. "I never got a chance to thank you for stepping in for Sam. I know that my fiancée wouldn't do anything, but it just gave me some peace of mind that she was with someone I trusted, you know?"

Finn swallowed hard. He couldn't believe that he was having this conversation with Mike right now. And it made it all the more worse that Finn just couldn't get Rachel out of his head. He had dreamt about her every night since the one they had spent together. And he couldn't stop himself. More importantly, Finn didn't want to stop to stop thinking about Rachel.

"Glad I could help out," Finn finally said. "It wasn't really my thing, but I did what I could."

Mike chuckled. "Don't worry. She told me that they all had a lot of fun, so you must have done something right."

Actually, Finn had done something very wrong. He gave a weak laugh. "Well, I don't plan on quitting my day job."

"I have to give credit to Sam for doing it, I guess. But I'll see you at the wedding this weekend, right?"

Finn nodded his head. "I'll be there." He just hoped that his presence wouldn't ruin anything.

* * *

**xi.**

Finn didn't pay any attention at all as the wedding party made their way down the aisle. He had actually completely missed that part, he had been so caught up in his thoughts. He fiddled nervously with the buttons on his suit and his leg jiggled up and down. This was such a bad idea. He never should have agreed to come. If only he could have kept his hands to himself, he wouldn't be in this mess.

The wedding march started. Everyone stood up and turned to face the doors at the back of the church. They swung open, revealing—

A woman that wasn't Rachel.

Finn blinked in surprise. The woman that was walking down the aisle in a wedding dress wasn't Rachel at all. She met Mike at the alter and took his hands. They both looked so happy as they stood there together, but Finn had stopped paying attention to them. Instead, his eyes had found the woman that the bride had handed her flowers to.

That was Rachel.

She looked up at the same time he looked at her. Their eyes connected, and her own went wide. After a long moment, she schooled her features and turned back to the ceremony. But that didn't stop her from stealing glances at him.

* * *

**xii.**

Rachel pushed through the guests at the reception. Mike and Tina had already told her that Finn was going to be there. She had to find him. He had to be around here somewhere.

Rachel let out a surprised yell as someone grabbed her wrist and tugged her into the coat closet. It only took her a moment to realize that it was Finn. He flicked on the light and looked down at her, those beautiful cinnamon-colored eyes swimming with confusion.

Finally, he spoke. "I thought you were the bride," Finn said. The words just spilled out of Finn's mouth. "You were wearing the tiara and the sash and I thought… I thought you were the one getting married.

Rachel's eyes went wide. Suddenly, everything made so much more sense. All she could manage was a quiet, "Oh."

Finn rubbed the back of his neck and gave her a sheepish look. "I just thought you should know… I'm not actually a stripper."

Rachel smiled and took his hand. "And you should know… I'm not the one getting married." She looked up at him. "Obviously."

Finn shook his head a little bit. "Sam is actually the one who's a stripper. I'm actually a fireman. He was busy, though, and needed me to step in. I just wanted to help out, and when I saw you, I felt… I felt something I had never felt before. And I should have stayed. I should have stayed that morning, and we should have talked and I should have explained, but I—"

"Finn." Rachel pressed her fingers to Finn's lips. A beaming smile started to spread across her face. Finn wasn't actually a stripper. And he was here, at the wedding. And he liked her just as much as she liked him. "Shut up and kiss me."

Finn stared down at her with wide eyes before a slow, crooked smile spread across his lips. A dimple appeared in his left cheek. "Yeah?"

"Please," Rachel added.

That was all the encouragement Finn needed. He bent down and pressed his mouth to hers. Rachel gripped the lapels of his jacket and surged up onto her tiptoes, trying to press closer to him. Finn solved that problem by wrapping his strong arms around her and lifting her up.

They made quick work of their clothes. They could already read each other's bodies so well. Keeping her pressed against the wall, Finn slid into Rachel. He twined his fingers through hers as they moved together. Rachel squeezed his hand and kissed him again, muffling her cries of pleasure against his mouth.

It wasn't long before she was coming and he was following her right over the edge. After taking a moment to collect themselves, Finn set Rachel on her feet. They straightened their clothes and made sure that everything was in place. Before they left the coat closet, though, Finn pulled Rachel close and ran his fingers though her hair.

"Should we consider this wedding our first date?" Rachel asked as she pressed her cheek to Finn's strong chest.

"I want to take you on a real first date," Finn said. "I'm going to take you out to dinner. And then I'm going to… I'm going to take you bowling."

"I've never been bowling before," Rachel admitted.

Finn pressed his lips to Rachel's forehead. "Well, that's something that we have to fix, then. I'm a very good teacher, so don't worry. And for our second date, I'll take you to a fancy restaurant."

"Oh, so you're already planning our second date?" Rachel teased. She was thrilled at the fact that he was planning their second date, actually.

Finn took her hand and squeezed as they left the coat closet. "I'd like to think that I'm going to be planning a lot of dates."

* * *

**xiii.**

"Alright! It's time to bring the strippers out!"

Rachel was being a good sport as she let Tina, Mercedes, and the rest of her bridesmaids push her into a chair in front of the stage. Her friends all cheered their approval as the music started up.

A man dressed as a fireman came on stage. His helmet was pulled low over his face, and two other men joined him. Rachel instantly recognized them as Mike and Sam. They worked the crowd as the mystery third man walked towards Rachel.

He jumped off the stage and stopped in front of Rachel before he tugged off his helmet, revealing the smiling face of her future husband.

"Hey, baby," Finn said as he shed his jacket. "Are you ready for a repeat performance?"

Rachel laughed and stood up, grabbing his hand. "You bet I am. But not out here. Let's head backstage and see if we can recreate the first time we met."

Finn scooped her up into his arms. "Anything you want, future Mrs. Hudson."

Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you, Mr. Hudson."

Finn grinned and kissed her. "And I love you."

* * *

**Author's Note: So this was kind of ridiculous, like I said. But it was fun, and had some smut and fluff in it (which we all need a little more of, in my opinion). Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
